


Justicia entre los titanes.

by SunshineSunashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSunashi/pseuds/SunshineSunashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a la ayuda de sus pocos amigos, Levi obtiene una segunda oportunidad; sin embargo, su nueva vida podría ser amenazada de regresar a su obscuro pasado y hábitos por defender a un amor prohibido.</p><p>¿Podrá Levi defender la promesa de una nueva vida pacífica junto con el amor de su vida?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Justicia entre los titanes.

Era ahora un nuevo día. Para mucha gente el primer día debería ser un nuevo motivo para emocionarse. No para él, no en su caso, ya que tendría que tratar a tanta gente llena de gérmenes. La idea le pareció asquerosa. ¿Habría alguna otra manera de cumplir con su penitencia? ¿algo más fastidioso que tratar con escoria similar a la que alguna vez tuvo que tratar?.

Mientras subía a su autobús, recordó el aroma suduroso y apestoso de su tío, quien lo inició en ese calvario de lucha, ese mundo donde se nada era seguro, excepto la traición y ambición.  
\--"Hijo, tienes que ser más listo que los demás para sobrevivir en ese barrio, para convertirte en alguien como yo"- un día dijo orgulloso.  
La mueca en el joven no pudo evitarse, mientras la gente accidentalmente rozaba con su ropa tan esmeradamente limpia. Varias personas le pusieron cara molesta después de alejarse de él. A Levi no le importó. 

\--"Total, serán sólo unas cuantas horas de servicio comunitario, no tendrá ninguna importancia, tampoco es como si viviera con ellos."-- Se autoconsoló mientras recordaba las condiciones de la sentencia en la que estaba. Tan solo serían al menos 500 horas como director de una cárcel institucional, ¿no?. Podría ser peor, podría terminar como su tío, ejecutado o sentenciado a muerte por una desafortunada pelea con cualquier Junior hijo de un político corrupto, o como su madre, una prostituta abandonada a su suerte y muerta. De cualquier forma, cumplir con esta penitencia era corresponder, de alguna manera, con la gente que había confiado en él.  
\--mmpff gracias – murmuró entre dientes, cuidadoso de que ninguna persona cerca de él notara su gesto. Convertirse en una persona normal era la prioridad ahora.

Por un momento, se preguntó sobre los requerimientos para convertirse en un director de una pequeña penitenciaría juvenil. Trató de recordar en aquellas viejas películas de carceleros o cualquiera de acción: Nada. 

Justo al llegar a los injustos treinta años, nada sería más fastidioso que lidiar con niños, adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. Ni siquiera era por el hecho de que ser el 4to director transferido hacia una correccional juvenil en menos de un mes por problemas de liderazgo, sino por el hedor de chiquillos tratando de demostrar su lugar en el mundo. 

–Asqueroso--concluyó.

\--"El autobús se tarda en llegar, genial, ahora llegaré tarde."—

El autobús se había detenido. Después de 5 minutos, escuchó algunos murmuros chismosos. Levi comenzó a molestarse ante la imprudencia de la gente, tratando de observar lo que estaba pasando, asomándose entre las ventanas y preguntando en voz alta al chofer qué era lo que estaba pasando. 

La primera versión era un accidente vial, sin ninguna complicación, pero empezaron a llegar las patrullas. Y entonces, sonaron disparos, tres en total. Levi observó todo desde la ventana, mientras los viajeros inmediatamente se refugiaban dentro del autobús. Fue entonces, cuando vio unos ojos transparentes y verdes que tristemente y desesperadamente pedían ayuda. Unos ojos llenos de furia y fuego esmeralda buscando un lugar en este frio y distante mundo.

Levi sintió el nudo en la garganta y recordó lo que había sentido en su pasado. La misma desesperación que lo había orillado a asesinar por unas cuantas migajas de comida, para conseguir lo suficiente para sobrevivir. La mirada cruel de la gente extraña, quien no sabía qué carajos estaba pasando, sin siquiera saber en dónde estaba parada, el odio de la impotencia. Misma impotencia de la que ahora era testigo mientras observaba que a aquél joven desesperado había recibido un disparo en el hombro y caía inconsciente en la acera, mientras los paramédicos se acercaron para asistirlo. Después, la instrucción para continuar con la jornada.

\--“Llegaré al menos media hora más tarde, eso es demasiado oportuno para el primer día…”-- suspiró Levi –“... Genial.” 

Se acercó a la entrada y habló con el oficial más cercano a la puerta principal, un joven de tal vez 23 años, con una mirada demasiado dulce para ese trabajo. 

\-- Buenos días, Soy el enviado del Fiscal Smith, Levi Ackerman, recomendado del Juez. Me esperaban a las 8:00 de la mañana, pero hubo un retraso en mi viaje.  
Después de revisar cuidadosamente su lista, el guardia de mirada dulce, y torpe, confirmó la información. 

\-- Por supuesto... e-el antiguo director lo estaba esperando igual, pero p.. pase. Pase a revisión y… y la doctora Zoe lo… lo está esperando. A.. al fondo a la derecha— Comentó el guardia. Un sonido familiar le dio luz verde para continuar en su viaje. Agradeció sonriendo y pasó delante.

Después de una revisión de seguridad normal, Levi sintió un pequeño orgullo. En momentos pasados le causaban un nervio y desconfianza, ahora en adelante, sólo será rutina.

Una extraña mujer de lentes gigantescos lo estaba esperando emocionada.  
\-- Bienvenido a la correccional juvenil “WallRose”, lo hemos estado esperando.... ---

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Diablos! no soy muy buena para los títulos. No son mi fuerte, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante.  
> Me acordé de aquella imagen donde se veía a Eren de prisionero y a Levi de traje. Me imaginé que Levi sería el director de la cárcel, un lugar oportuno para muchas escenas "zukulenthas". Tengo pensado hacer 4 episodios, tal vez los pueda cambiar, corregir y mejorar. 
> 
> Bueno, pues aquí vamos.


End file.
